


Family Dinners

by TheCrazyWordLover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holtlings, Keith is a legend, Plance fluff, Rachel is a queen, Rainforest, Veronica is a queen, pidgance, plance, smartwater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyWordLover/pseuds/TheCrazyWordLover
Summary: He pressed the doorbell, and the moment it opened, he forgot how to breathe. Katie had opened the door, looking absolutely stunning, in a black and green skater dress. For a moment, the two just looked at eachother, not a leaf moving.





	Family Dinners

"So, you're going on a date with Pidge, huh?" Rachel teased. Lance stiffened, fixing his tie.

"Lay off, Ray," he chided his younger twin. She, being the very muture 22 year old she was, stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ronnie!" Lance yelled upstairs, pretty much giving up on the tie. It was kind of sad, really.

Keith showed up, leaning against the doorway. Lance should have gotten used to him popping around, since they were teammates for the last 5 years, but even still, he was not. Keith chuckled, "Defender of the universe defeated by a tie."

"Knock it off man," Lance said, but there was no heat in his words. Veronica entered the door, rustling Keith's hair, without looking at him. Keith didn't react. In the one hour he had spent in the house, she had done it 12 times. So much for keeping that mullet looking nice.

"Hermanito," Veronica scolded, her hands moving through the movements of tying a tie quick, before moving on to Lance's hair, "You need to make a good first impression."

"I know, I'm just worried."

"Her family will love you, I swear," Rachel winked. Lance sighed. He trusted her as much as he trusted himself. She, after all, had received his good looks, and charisma. Such a pretty face can't humanly tell lies. He sighed. Veronica gave a quick peck over his bangs, and pretty much shoved him out the front door.

"Oh, Lance," Keith started, as Lance turned around, "Just remember, DON'T YOU TOUCH HER."

Lance inhaled deep and long, before groaning. "That was one time."

"One time too many." With that, Keith slammed the door on his face. "No returning before ten."

Lance rolled his eyes. Keith would be staying with the McClains' for a while. His mom, and Kolivan were out on a mission, and though he insisted he was fine on his own, Mrs.McClain took one look at him and decide. "No, no no no. This won't do. You're thinner than a stick. Until your mom comes back, your with us."

Lance laughed quietly. Once his mother had an idea in her head, she was adament about it.

Now, for the more pressing matter at hand, Katie.

He was supposed to join her Family for dinner, and to put quite frankly, he was terrified.

It wasn't Colleen, or Sam he was scared of though. It was Matt.

Firstly, it was because he was her brother, older at that. Lance remembered the first time Rachel brought her boyfriend home. He wouldn't stop glaring until he knew the guy was right for his sister. Matt would probably be worse.

Second was because Matt had been there when Lance was hopelessly chasing after Allura. He didn't want Matt to think that Katie was his second choice, because from here on out, she will ALWAYS be his first.

Well, it was too late to have second thoughts now, because he was right in front of the Holts' door. He gulped, his hand hovering over the doorbell. Here goes nothing.

He pressed the doorbell, and the moment it opened, he forgot how to breathe. Katie had opened the door, looking absolutely stunning, in a black and green skater dress. For a moment, the two just looked at eachother, not a leaf moving.

Then, Matt came is, louder and more obnoxious than usual. "Hi You guys!!" Lance watched wearily as Matt tried stealthily pushing himself between Lance and Katie. Despite being a rebel for the last few years, he failed at stealth. 

Then, Matt came is, louder and more obnoxious than usual. "Hi You guys!!" Lance watched wearily as Matt tried stealthily pushing himself between Lance and Katie. Despite being a rebel for the last few years, he failed at stealth.

Sam was in the kitchen, chopping up some carrots. At the sound of the door shutting, he looked up. A smile lit his face, as he wiped his palms on his apron. "Come on in, son. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great sir, thank you for asking."

"Call me Sam."

Lance looked behind him, and it shocked him more than it should have that Matt was watching him like a hawk. "Keep it together McClain," He thought to himself. He would not mess up. Especially not in front of Matt.

"Why don't you kids go upstairs for a while," Colleen suggested. Pidge and Lance shared a glance, before racing for the stairs. Matt followed too, albeit at a slower pace. He glanced at his mom, a small smile of both happiness and melancholy on his face.

He couldn't hate Lance. Not when he was exatly what his sister needed in her life after the war. It saddened him though. Lance was sweeping his sister off her feet, and pretty soon, wedding bells would be ringing for them.

He would definitely miss Katie.

Matt shook his head. It's not like she was dying or anything. She would always be here.

The only difference was that she'd be a McClain, not a Holt.

He heard the sounds of Killbot Phantasm V, as he walked towards Katie's room. She couldn't be his forever. She had to grow up. As did he.

He reinforced that statement by pushing Katie away to play Killbot Phantasm V with Lance.

Anyone who could beat Matt at Killbot Phantasm V was worthy of his sister.

Lance destroyed Matt with grace and ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Sksksk, I love Plance. This is mah first fanfic, so be nice. Thanks Fam!


End file.
